


Babe, It's Freezing Out

by Trash Queen (Kwehn)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehn/pseuds/Trash%20Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve, and you think you'll be spending it alone until you encounter the short, irritable neat-freak known as your boss.</p><p>Modern-day AU [Levi x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, It's Freezing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, Jean's your neigh-bor, get it? ;D
> 
> Short little New Year's one-shot that popped in my head at the last minute! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, Levi, or you. Only this story.

It was late when you made a mistake in the middle of cooking dinner. While making the sauce for spaghetti, you opened the kitchen pantry for the green box of noodles that always seemed to be there, only to find nothing in the usual spot. After digging around and throwing stuff off the shelves for a good five minutes, you finally came to the conclusion that, indeed, there were no noodles in the darn pantry. A good search of the cabinets around the room only strengthened that fact. You slapped your hand to your forehead, glancing at the digital clock above your stove reading 11:25. 

"God, it's so late already! The store's gonna close soon!"

You twisted the knob that heated the stove so it pointed at the option reading 'Off', then rushed the short distance into the living room to grab your coat and gloves, pulling them on quickly and nearly running over your old cat in the process of getting to your shoes. You snatched your apartment keys from the kitchen counter, yanking open the door (nearly forgetting to lock it) and slamming it shut on the way out. You hurried through the apartment complexes hallway, bumping into your neighbor (and coworker) Jean on the way out.

"Woah, (Name), watch where your going!"

"Sorry Jean, gotta run!"

"You-!"

The slamming of the buildings front door silenced him as he grumbled into his respective apartment, complaining about disrespectful neighbors, horrible bosses and suicidal bastards on the way.

* * *

Thanks to your panicked rush, you managed to make it to the store in time (though you were sure to be sporting a nasty bruise on your leg from slipping on a patch of ice). Now, you were slowly making your way back home, observing your puffing breath disappear in the night almost as soon as it came out. The night itself was beautiful. Cold, yet clear. A clarity only found after the moon climbed high among the stars and the cold was constant. You were passing by your work, staring up at the night sky, when you smacked into another body. You hit the ground on your butt, gripping your grocery bag tightly in the hand that flew down to break your fall. You then glared up at the perpetrator.

"Wha-?"

"Tch, watch where you're going, brat."

Your glare melted away when you saw who it was, instead focusing on pulling yourself up and dusting off your backside.

"Boss, what're you doing here so late?"

"I was busy cleaning up the shitty mess you employees left behind."

You merely rolled your eyes at the man, knowing it couldn't have been that. He was diligent in making sure everyone cleaned up after the office New Years party. Knowing him, he'd probably stayed behind in order to put a dent in the piles of paperwork that seemed to never disappear from his desk.

"What're you doing out here so late?"

You glanced at him as you both began walking in the same direction, noticing how he rubbed his hands together, but didn't pull any gloves from his pockets.

_'His hands must be getting really cold. It's freezing out here.'_

"I had to make a run to the store for dinner supplies. I didn't realize I was out of noodles until I finished spaghetti sauce."

"Typical."

"Hey!"

The two of you turned silent as you continued walking. It was somewhat quieter than you thought it would be throughout the streets. The parties were probably all indoors. Where it's _warm_. You glanced down at Levi's hands again, seeing he was still rubbing them. A though occurred then.

'I wonder if he'd mind it if I held his hand.'

It was when he was going to put his hands in his pockets that you took your opportunity. You reached for his right hand with your left and held on tightly.

"Wh-what're you-"

"Your hands looked cold, so I thought I'd help warm 'em up."

He grew silent for a second before his grey eyes pierced yours.

"I have pockets for a reason, brat."

"I know, Boss."

He put his other, unoccupied hand in his pocket and another silence settled over the atmosphere. What quiet noises around the city remained, dulled further, as the world seemed to slow down to this moment. It was so peaceful, and you clenched his hand a little tighter, grateful that he allowed this. If you weren't mistaken, his cheeks had taken on a darker hue of pink than what the cold had caused.

_'Or maybe it really is just the cold, and I'm over-thinking things like an idiot.'_

Yet as you reached the front door of the apartment complex, he still hadn't let go of your hand. Instead, you both stood there almost awkwardly, wondering what was next.

"So, Boss, would you like to come in? I'll have more than enough to eat after I finish making dinner."

His eyes slightly widened in surprise before he glanced off to the side.

"Fine, but you better not get any shitty weird ideas in your head."

_'He's totally blushing.'_

"Mmhmm~"

"I mean it, (Name)."

You just grinned at him, leading him inside and eagerly looking forward to when the clock struck twelve so you could steal the first kiss of the New Year.


End file.
